


Little Kitten And The Tramp

by ashtraythief



Series: Kitten and the Tramp 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little kitten Jensen is so excited when he finally gets a chance to venture into the outside world. Little does he know what dangers lurk out there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten And The Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tipsy_kitty's oh so very adorable icon made by meus_venator.
> 
>  
> 
> Plot elements inspired by Disney’s Lady and the Tramp and Aristocats.

                                                                                                         

 

 

 

 

Jensen was brimming with excitement.  
  
Genevieve had left the backdoor open. Usually his Madame’s maid was more careful, because she knew that the kittens were not allowed outside, but not today.  
  
So today Jensen would finally get to explore the outside world.  
  
His mother had told him time and time again that it was too dangerous out there, the streets were full of something evil she called strays and Jensen had no idea what that even meant, but it sounded exciting.  
  
He stepped out of the door and admired how the sun made his black fur gleam so prettily.  
  
He looked around, but there was just the backyard of the house, nothing exciting here. But behind the wall....  
  
Jensen quickly darted over to the wall, the feeling of pure exaltation running through his body. He would finally have an adventure!  
  
Of all his siblings he was the most athletic. Having climbed every piece of furniture in the house, even the thin floor lamp no one else had dared to scale, it was a piece of cake for him to climb the old ivy vines growing all over the wall.  
  
When he reached the wall he paused to take in the sight. It wasn’t really all that different from the view from the music room, but now it was so much closer!  
  
The wall wasn’t high, he had dared the jump from the chandelier after all, so he leaped. He landed gracefully on the rough cobblestone, definitely a nine out of ten at least, unfortunately no one was here to see it. Sebastian would have been so jealous!  
  
Jensen looked first left, then right, but the choice of direction was taken from him by the fact that he was obviously in some kind of dead-end street.  
  
No matter, he would just go the other way.  
  
When he came to the end of the alley his eyes widened in shock.  
  
The street before him was _filthy_. There was dirt everywhere, boxes were lying around and the smell! Just gross. Jensen quickly crossed the alley in search of greener pastures.  
  
After the next turn he almost ran into a man and when he meowed as cute as you please at the man for some cuddles the guy took his big broom and hit Jensen with it.  
  
“Away with you, you filthy pest!” the angry man yelled and Jensen ran as fast as he could.  
  
He didn’t know why the man was so angry, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out.  
  
When he finally slowed down he realized that he had somehow gotten deeper into the maze of back alleys and he had no idea which way was home.  
  
The sun had started to set and long shadows were crawling through the alley. Suddenly the sky opened its doors and the formerly white and fluffy clouds, now hanging dark and low in the sky, released their burden.  
  
Jensen was sopping wet immediately, the heavy drops pelting relentlessly on his small body and with a shriek he sought shelter in an overturned crate.  
  
He hated the rain! He hated to get wet! He hated to get dirty and whoever thought the city would be a great adventure? It was filthy and stinking, inhabited by the most unfriendly people and-  
  
The first thunder struck and Jensen huddled down into the corner of the crate.  
  
He stayed like that for the rest of the night, not daring to sleep and he didn’t even know if he could, every clap of thunder sending another tremor of fear through him.  
  
It was the most miserable night of his existence.  
  
When the storm finally let up and the first rays of sunlight appeared over the roofs, Jensen finally fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
  
“Well, looky what do we have here?”  
  
“What is it? What is it?”  
  
“Well, from the looks of it? I’d say it’s a little aristocat. And a rich one at that, if the stones in that collar are real. Probably a virgin, too.”  
  
Jensen was slowly waking up. Who was talking so loudly, waking him up so rudely at this hour?  
  
When he opened his eyes he recoiled. Two of the meanest looking cats he had ever seen were staring straight at him.  
  
Jensen thought that was what strays looked like. Now he knew why his mother had warned him of them.  
  
The cat on the left was an overweight tiger with a missing ear and the one on the right probably had black fur, but it was hard to tell with all the mud caked into it.  
  
“Oh look, little kitty is awake. Say, aren’t you a pretty one!”  
  
The dark cat was looking at him in a way Jensen couldn’t interpret, but he did not like it. Not at all. So he hissed and bristled up his fur.  
  
“Oh look at that, he’s a tough little kitty!”  
  
The two cats started to laugh meanly and then they advanced on Jensen.  
  
He was trapped in the box and he had no idea what they wanted from him, but his instincts told him that he needed to get out of there _now_.  
  
He hissed again and when the black cat was withing reach, he lashed out and scratched him across the face.  
  
“You little shit!”  
  
Jensen darted past him, but the tiger cat moved faster than Jensen thought possible for a cat his size and blocked his way.  
  
“Not so fast, kitty, don’t you want to stay and play with us?”  
  
No, Jensen did not. But now he was trapped between the two cats and –  
  
“What is going on here?” The new voice was deep and velvety smooth, not loud but still clearly audible in the whole alley.  
  
The two cats instantly turned around and Jensen followed their looks to another cat that had just appeared in the alley.  
  
He was taller than they were, with a coat that had every color a cat could be. It should have looked ridiculous, but he moved with so much controlled power, the heavy muscles moving effortlessly under his gleaming fur, Jensen was frozen on the spot.  
  
“N-nothing Jare,” the dark cat sputtered out.  
  
The newcomer shot him an annoyed look. “Shoo,” was all he said, but the two cats scurried off immediately.  
  
He chuckled to himself, but broke off when he spotted Jensen. “Well, hello pretty! So you’re the reason for the whole ruckus?”  
  
Jensen couldn’t answer. When Misha had told him all those adventure stories he’d always envisioned the hero looking like that, including the dashing scar above his left eye. Well, minus three of the six colors.  
  
The cat took a step forward and Jensen scrambled two backwards.  
  
“Whoa, easy kitten, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Jensen spit out. He might have forgotten for a moment but he was Jensen Ackles, the most fearless cat in the mansion.  
  
“So you don’t want to _play_ with me?” Jensen didn’t know exactly what it meant if you emphasized the word like that but it sure as hell had meant something to the other cats and this one seemed to understand it as well.  
  
“Well, not that I’m not tempted, you are awfully pretty, but you’re a little young, don’t you think?”  
  
Jensen’s fur bristled at that. Young! He was already six months old!  
  
“The other cats certainly didn’t think so,” he sniped at the bigger cat.  
  
“Yeah well, that’s because they’re scum.”  
  
“And you’re not?”  
  
“Oh no, I am, but I still know how to behave around a pretty little house kitten. But you still haven’t told me what brings you out here. This is my part of town, not yours.”  
  
God how right he was. Jensen was so far out of his league it wasn’t funny anymore. He had no idea where he was or how to get home, he was dirty and tired and so hungry.  
  
He dropped dejectedly to the ground.  
  
“I wanted to have an adventure,” he admitted quietly. “I wanted to see the world. And n-now I don’t know where I am or h-how to get home and I’m dirty and h-hungry and I want to go home!”  
  
“There, there now, don’t cry, kitten. We’ll figure this out.”  
  
Jensen looked up at the other cat through his tears. “We will?”  
  
“Sure.” The cat winked at him. “Saving kittens in distress is my specialty. Now how about we get you cleaned up and then something to eat and then we’ll figure out how to get you home.”  
  
Jensen didn’t know why, but there was something about the other cat that made him trust him. “Okay. And my name is Jensen, not kitten.”  
  
The other cat mumbled something about crazy rich people under his breath before he said, “Call me Jared.”  
  
  
  
Jared was amazing. He knew _everything_.  
  
He could tell Jensen a story about every corner and every house, he knew all the cats they met on the streets and they all greeted him friendly or bowed deferentially.  
  
When Jensen asked him about that, Jared just shrugged. “I told you, this is my part of town, kitten.”  
  
They soon reached another backyard and they climbed in through a hole in the ratty old fence.  
  
There was a giant trough filled with water and Jared nodded at him. “Well hop on in, kitten.”  
  
Jensen shook his head. “Oh no, no way. I hate getting wet.”  
  
“And then how do you expect to get clean?”  
  
Jensen looked irritatedly down at his fur. He had no idea how to get clean, because he had never been this dirty in his life.  
  
Suddenly he felt teeth closing around the scruff of his neck and then he was lifted through the air.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?” he yelled indignantly at Jared and then suddenly he was dropped and coldness surrounded him.  
  
He had a moment of pure terror, he was surrounded by water, he couldn’t breathe and then he was being pulled up and Jared deposited him on the broad edge of the trough.  
  
“You, you scoundrel!” Jensen yelled at him. “How could you!”  
  
Jared just laughed at him and reached out with one big paw to draw him against his body. “Don’t fuss, kitten, it’s not like I’d let anything happen to you.”  
  
Then he started bathing his fur, licking the cold water away and Jensen just went lax. God, he had missed getting cuddles!  
  
And Jared was really good at it, his big body surrounding him and giving him warmth. His fur was rougher than that of his mother, but somehow he liked it. It felt strong.  
  
Jared licked him with sure and gentle strokes until he was completely clean but Jensen just continued to lay curled up in Jared, purring softly and eyes closed.  
  
The worst night of his life? So worth it.  
  
He heard Jared chuckle lowly into his ear and then his warmth was suddenly gone. Jensen blinked up angrily at him, he wanted more cuddles, but Jared just nudged his backside.  
  
“I thought you were hungry. Food isn’t gonna fly to us. Besides, we should go before the innkeeper shows up.”  
  
Jensen didn’t know what an innkeeper was, but it sounded ominous. And he was hungry. So he jumped off the trough and followed Jared out the backyard without further complaint. Maybe Jared would bath him some more later.  
  
  
On the way Jared distracted Jensen by asking him about his home.  
  
So Jensen told him all about his mother and his four siblings, about their old, but kind Madame, their butler Misha, who was just plain old weird on his best days. Jared laughed at the pranks Jensen and his siblings played on the maids and was sufficiently impressed with Jensen’s prowess when it came to climbing furniture.  
  
They arrived at the backdoor of a little bakery a while later and Jared smiled. “Breakfast. It’s going to be even easier with you by my side.”  
  
Jensen didn’t know what that meant but he was a curious cat and Jared hadn’t steered him wrong so far. Well apart from dumping him in the trough.  
  
Jared began to scratch on the door and to meow loudly.  
  
When Jensen heard heavy foot steps inside of the door he scrambled to seek shelter behind one of the trashcans. He remembered the angry man with the broom and even though Jared had said it would be completely fine, the memory still terrified Jensen.  
  
The door opened and a tall man stepped out. He had dark hair and a scruffy beard and he smiled when he saw Jared.  
  
“My favorite stray!” he said, his voice booming through the alley. “Haven’t seen you in a while. I started to get worried.”  
  
The big man crouched down and Jared pushed his head into his hands and let his ears get stroked.  
  
“You want some food, hmm? I might have a nice bowl of cream handy for you.”  
  
The man stood up and disappeared inside the house.  
  
“See, easy peasy,” Jared said and turned his head where he expected Jensen to be. When he didn’t see him, he looked around worriedly.  
  
“Kitten? Where are you?”  
  
Jensen carefully came out of his hiding spot.  
  
“Hey, why did you hide? I told you, Jeff is perfectly nice.”  
  
Jensen hung his head in embarrassment. “I know. It’s just, there was this man yesterday and he had a broom...”  
  
Jensen trailed off and Jared soothingly rubbed his head against his. “Don’t worry about that anymore, kitten, I’ll protect you.”  
  
“There we go, one bowl of cream coming up- Will you look at that! You little Casanova, did you get yourself a lady friend?”  
  
Jared and Jensen looked up at Jeff and while Jared looked decidedly smug, Jensen was indignant. Lady friend! He was a tomcat!  
  
He hissed at Jeff and he could feel Jared vibrate with amusement next to him.  
  
“And a feisty little thing at that. Well, have a good honeymoon you two, I have to go back to my customers. And don’t take so long to come back the next time, you hear!”  
  
He raised a finger mock-threateningly at Jared who just meowed at him and Jeff smiled and went back into the bakery.  
  
“Breakfast is served, kitten!”  
  
“My name is Jensen,” he grumbled, but he started eating anyway. It was delicious.  
  
  
After that they went to a butcher and got some fresh meat and then it was off to an old lady for some cat treats. While they all clearly liked Jared, they were enamored with the little kitten by his side and Jensen basked in all the adoration.  
  
When they were full, Jared led him to a cozy little park where they spent the afternoon lazing around in the sun, playing and cuddling all the time. Jensen even forgot that his paws had started to ache from the rough streets.  
  
  
When it started to get dark, he followed Jared to a high building and they climbed up to the top where an old mattress was lying on the top of a long dead chimney. From here they could see the whole city stretched out beneath them.  
  
Jensen watched all the small and big lights lighting up the night and when a jazz band started playing across the street he thought it couldn’t get anymore perfect.  
  
He fell asleep to the soft sounds of a saxophone and Jared purring into his ear.  
  
  
The next morning they had breakfast at a little flower shop, with the three girls who worked there cooing over Jensen so much, he had trouble getting a chance to eat. Jared was no help at all, he just sat there preening, like Jensen’s cuteness was his achievement somehow.  
  
After they had left under the almost tearful protests of the flower girls Jared turned to Jensen. “Time to figure out where you live, kitten. Anything you can tell me about that?”  
  
Jensen thought about it. He’d never been outside and he didn’t know their address.  
  
“I don’t know. Sometimes Misha says it’s fitting that we live on the street of a king, because we’re all royalty, but I don’t know if that helps.”  
  
“Oh, it definitely helps. There are only two streets in this city named after a king and Henry Street is in the wrong part of town.”  
  
Once again Jared led the way through the back alleys, but the more they walked, the sadder Jensen got. He didn’t want to go home if it meant not seeing Jared again.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely forgot about the pain in his paws until suddenly there was a stinging bite and when he stopped and looked down he saw blood dribble out of his paw.  
  
His feet had hurt pretty bad yesterday evening, his soft paws not used to the rough pavement of the streets, but he hadn’t cared about it because everything with Jared had been so exciting.  
  
Jared stopped and looked at him. “Everything okay, kitten?”  
  
Jensen shook his head. He couldn’t even put the paw down again, it hurt too much.  
  
When Jared spotted the blood he cursed so bad it made Jensen’s ears ring. “Shit, kitten, why didn’t you say something?”  
  
He carefully started to lick Jensen’s paw and while it still hurt it also felt good.  
  
“I didn’t really notice it was that bad until now,” he said in small voice.  
  
Jared just shook his head at him. “You’re lucky it’s not far anymore. I can carry you the rest of the way.”  
  
Then Jared picked him up by the scruff on his neck and continued their quest for Jensen’s home.  
  
It took them another four blocks and going up and down the street three times before Jensen finally spotted the big Chinese vase in one of the mansion’s windows. He would recognize that vase anywhere. After all, he was the one who had knocked it over a couple of weeks ago and Madame had to have it kitted.  
  
“You sure that’s it?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded.  
  
The other cat whistled. “You know that that’s not a mansion anymore, right? That’s a fucking palace.”  
  
Jensen shrugged. “I don’t care. I just know that it’s going to be so boring in there without you.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it kitten,” Jared said and his voice sounded strangely hoarse. “You’ll have your family and Madame and Misha. You won’t miss me at all.”  
  
“Yes, I will” Jensen pouted.  
  
Jared butted his head gently. “Goodbye kitten.”  
  
“Wait,” Jensen called. “So that’s it? You just walk away and I’ll never see you again?”  
  
“Sure looks like it,” Jared replied easily, but there was something in his voice that gave Jensen hope.  
  
“What if I want to see you again?”  
  
Jared cocked his head. “Not a good idea, kitten, you’re not made for that harsh world out there. You’re way too pretty and too precious for us lowly street thugs.”  
  
“But I want to see you again!” Jensen replied stubbornly.  
  
Jared chuckled. “Fine. If you really want to, you can come find me when you’ve grown up. I usually sleep in an abandoned house over on O’Malley street.”  
  
“O'Malley street,” Jensen repeated, so he wouldn’t forget. “I’ll find you!”  
  
Jared just laughed and turned round. “Sure, kitten,” he said as he walked away.  
  
He mumbled something else, something that sounded like _stop dreaming, you fucking idiot_ and then he rounded the corner and he was gone.  
  
Jensen sighed and started climbing up the stairs to the big double doors. It would take him _months_ to grow up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jared was lounging on the tattered roof of his house, enjoying the late autumn sun shining down on him, warming his fur.  
  
He had just eaten a good meal – left overs from that Italian restaurant over on Elm street – he had kicked some new cat’s ass last night, defending his territory and tonight the gang would come over for a concert.  
  
Life was good.  
  
The only thing missing was a mate.  
  
For a second his thoughts went back to black fur and big eyes in a white face before he shook his head in annoyance. It had been half a year, he should really stop thinking about that little spitfire he had carried home to his palace.  
  
He had thought about going there, just to get a peek, but pride had made him stay where he was. House cats like that never took to the streets and he certainly didn’t belong in such a prissy neighborhood.  
  
  
A small sound suddenly made his ears twitch and when he turned around there was a strange cat standing on his roof.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
Jared stood up and started arching his back and turning sideways.  
  
The stranger was beautiful, with sleek black fur and a white face and chest. He slowly stalked towards him, tail flicking nervously.  
  
Jared was just about to tell the newcomer to fuck off his roof when he looked into those deep green eyes.  
  
Holy cream bowl!  
  
“Well, fancy seeing you here kitten. What brings you to my part of town?”  
  
Jensen walked towards him, slinking his body over the holey roof in the most enticing fashion until he was standing directly in front of Jared. He turned around and aligned his body with Jared’s, plopping down directly by his side as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
“I told you, I’d come find for you.”  
  
Jared let himself sink down to the ground and pressed himself against Jensen’s body. Fuck, but his fur was _soft_.  
  
“You come to stay?” was all he asked though.  
  
Jensen pressed his head under Jared’s and purred. “What do you think?”  
  
Jared grinned and started grooming his mate’s fur.  
  
Now life was good.

 

 

 


End file.
